


Nightwing Kidnap

by Avatar_Roku32



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: The annual Wayne Industries ball, the highlight of the year for many of the rich men and women of Gotham City took a turn for the worse and Dick Grayson was taken hostage along with important employee's of Bruce Wayne's.





	1. Flexible

The annual Wayne Industries ball, the highlight of the year for many of the rich men and women of Gotham City. The one event where security was so tight, no one could blink an eye without having a guard breathing down their neck. The rich were dressed to impress, long elegant dresses and handsome suits, millions of dollars wrapped around bare necks and wrists. Bruce Wayne, the man of the night, the man who made it all happen, stood, tall, proud, watching the many men and women float around the floor dancing. Among the many faces, two who made him smile were exact opposites. Richard Grayson was twirling the unimpressed and furious Damian Wayne around the dance floor. Bruce could see the amusing smile Dick had plastered on his face, almost hearing the twinkling laugh escape him as Damian furrowed his face further in irritation.

Bruce watched as Damian finally had enough, shaking Dick off and leaving in a huff not glancing back to see Dick with the biggest pout Bruce had ever seen. Damian approached Bruce and glared at him rather unhappily.

"Don't ever let me dance with Grayson again."

Bruce let out a chuckle before placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Perhaps next time you'll heed my warning."

Damian huffed, shrugging the hand off him and headed into the crowd. Bruce took a sip from his glass, eyes landing once again on the cheerful acrobat who was talking to a man who Bruce had never seen before. His brow furrowed, watching as the man glanced around, his eyes always ending up eyeballing the same three same men around the room. Bruce could tell something was wrong when the three strange men began to closed in. Dick seemed oblivious which to Bruce meant Dick knew exactly what was happening. Bruce excused himself from his current company and began his descent down the rounded stairs, sights set on his oldest ward. He watched Richard excuse himself, beginning to walk away before jolting to a halt as the man grasped his wrist. Bruce skipped several steps at a time, not acknowledging the greetings thrown his way. He was almost to the bottom step when the lights went out, screams and bodies rushed around the room, banging into one another. Bruce attempted to navigate his way through the panicked crowd, his thoughts on the man he had seen just vanish from his sight. Shots rang out and Bruce froze as the light flashed back on. The man who had been talking to Dick was standing boldly, rifle in hand, eyes slitted with venom spilling into the atmosphere. How had he been able to enter? Bruce noticed the men standing behind the thug to see the guards that Bruce himself hired especially for tonight.

"Everyone on the floor." He shot the gun in the air. "Now!"

Bodies hit the floor as cries began to fill the room, the guards began to walk around poking people's backs with their guns causing a deep fear to wave across the room. Bruce quickly gave the room a glance around, his eyes finding his sons who was watching him in anger. A scream ripped through the room as a woman was dragged from her spot to the small group of hostages. Among them were two men who Bruce knew from several meeting at Wayne Industries, two women who were employees of Bruce's and the man he hoped had gotten away. Richard had his hands tied behind his back, his eyes watching the men, analysing their every move. Bruce knew neither him, Richard or Damian could use any of their abilities having to keep up their rich personas. Bruce felt helpless as the intruders tossed the men and women aside as they ripped the fortunes from their necks and wrists. Bruce felt a man pull his hair, his upper body lifting from the floor. He noticed Damian shift and gave him a stern gaze causing the boy to freeze. Bruce felt his wrist being examined and found himself being relieved of his rather expensive watch. The man gave him a quick cheeky slap on his cheek before letting his hair go.

"Sorry for interrupting the party." The leader spoke out as the thugs retreated. "We'll be on our way."

The men grabbed their hostages and made to leave when a man spoke out.

"My wife, please let her go."

A shot rang out, blood seeping onto the polished floor. The dead man's wife cried out, tears falling down her cheeks.

Bruce watched as the men carried the hostages away, his own blue eyes meeting Dick's whose orb were littered with guilt. It was clear the acrobat felt it was his fault, being captured so easily. Bruce shook his head, this wasn't Dick's fault if anything it was his own, he had interviewed and cleared each guard for the event. Bruce vowed he get his ward back and was determined to right his horrific wrong. The unwelcome visitors vanished and people began to rise from their positions, cautiously at first before rushing and running to the door as police cars and fire engines began to appear.

Damian had managed to stalk to Bruce's side, keeping his building anger at bay. "Tim is tracking them as we speak, Jason is heading to cut them off. We should be going."

"Let's go."

* * *

Following the obvious black van was easy, it was clear as crystal that it was a trap. Batman and Robin had met up with Red Hood and tailed the van to a small warehouse. While Red Robin was currently on route and warned them to be cautious.

Batman waited for either the good news or the bad when Damian's voice flittered through the radio.

"Grayson isn't here."

The Dark Knight's heart sunk, quickly joining the boy on the roof and glanced below letting a small growl emit from his mouth. Joker's fools of a gang, the unique masks had Batman clenching his fists. Robin went to move in when Batman clenched his arm to stop him.

"What are we waiting for?"

"We must wait for Red Robin."

"Oh come on, they're just some fools in masks that we've beaten multiple times with ease."

"We wait," Batman spoke calmly and clearly. Tim pulled up not two minutes later and joined the two upon the roof with Jason close behind.

"So what's the plan?" Red Hood asked.

"Turn the jewellery into police and find out where the hostages are."

"Great. Let's go." Jason smiled leaping down followed closely by Damian. The fight was quick and painless with Damian dragging a writhing body across the floor. Batman hung the man by his feet and began his interrogation.

"Where are the hostages?"

"Look I'm just a thug, the Joke's don't tell me shit."

"Let me rephrase the question," Batman spoke deadly, letting the suit do the intimidation. "Do you know where the hostages are?"

"Oh come on, I have no idea. Shit man."

"You must have overheard something." The thug gulped and let out a small squeal when Batman grasped his head in his hands."Where are the hostages?"

"I just overheard the Joker talking to his right-hand man about some apartment in downtown Gotham. That's all I know I swear!"

Batman let the man drop as Jason cut the wire and presented the thugs along with a bag of jewellery waiting neatly in pile for the police to arrive.

"Okay, so an apartment in downtown Gotham," Tim spoke rather hopelessly through the radio as he followed Jason on his motorbike. "There's thousands of them."

"Trial and error," Damian spoke, eyeing his father as he drove. "If we split up it'll be easier and faster to find Grayson."

* * *

When the hood was yanked from his head, Dick squinted, blinking several times to let his eyes adjust to the light. He glanced to his left to find the other hostages with him and turned right to see the man who caught his arm at the party.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Dick froze at the new voice. The icy yet hysterical unique tone of the Clown of Gotham, the shivering tingling laugh that echoed through the room. Dick watched as The Joker appeared through the darkness, clapping his hands slowly, each clap sending shudders through the acrobat's body.

"Good catch lads. Looks like we have ourselves a party."

The Joker eyed the men and women up and down, revelling in his masterpiece. Dick kept his features nonchalant, not letting The Joker take pleasure in making people tremble in terror.

"Wayne's ward," The Joker announced, flicking his shoulder lightly before bowing in mock respect. "It is an honour to finally make your acquaintance."

Dick shifted slightly as the man grasped his face, twisting it from side to side, analysing every aspect of his features. The clown then slowly caressed his jaw and a terrifying grin made its way to The Jokers face, the red paint of his smile send a shiver down Dick's spine.

"It's a shame that I'll have to kill you. But first, let's have some fun."

* * *

"Any luck?" Damian asked, hearing a disappointed grunt on the other end Damian sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"No luck this side either Robin."

Damian clicked off the radio and stood up, glancing across the city, the shining lights almost blinding. "Where are you, Grayson?"

* * *

"Hey wait, what are you doing?"

Dick watched as The Joker all but dragged one of the hostages, an important looking man, across the room bringing him to the centre and tied the resisting man to the chair. Clicking his fingers, The Joker summoned a thug who handed the clown a huge and heavy looking bag. All eyes widened in both fear and alarm as The Joker heaved out what looked like a chainsaw and froze as the clown began to talk.

"Director of Wayne's Toys, you have something that I need."

Dick flinched and took a breath in as The Joker hacked off the man's hand, the clown almost falling in love with the man's excruciating screams. The Joker tossed the bloody hand to a big burly man who stuffed it into a plastic bag.

"Next." He giggled, turning to the blonde lady who Dick had met briefly. She was the executive of some part of Wayne Industries. Dick was never one to be interested in Bruce's work, it was all the man talked about and Dick had learnt to either block it out or change the subject. Now the acrobat had to watch as The Joker hauled the woman to yet another chair. This particular seat had head restraints which had Dick questioning the crazy man's tactics. The woman was choking back tears as the chains and leather straps were tightened and gulped as The Joker laughed maniacally the whole time. The red smiled clown plucked from his bag a small screwdriver like weapon delicately flicking it between his fingers as he smiled wickedly. He pressed a button on the weapon and the small metal rod split into five and began to whirl around at a great pace causing the woman to yelp in horror.

"What are you going to do?" She cried, attempting to flee from the chairs harsh clutches but unable to lift even a finger.

"An eye for an eye." Joker sang out, cackling as the woman screamed with pain as the clown dislodged the woman's eye and brought it to her face. "Don't you look lovely."

Dick was forced to watch as he continued to torture the hostages, removing both the governor's ear and his finger to get the man's ruby studded ring and shot the second woman for no particular reason.

"Last but not least the man of the hour. The piece to complete the puzzle. The one. The only. Richard Grayson!"

The Joker sang a small drum roll, skipping over to Dick and licked the side of his face. The Joker giggled at Dick's disgust and leant in close only to repel backwards when Dick head butted him hard. The Joker snarled and rushed at him, lifting the man's head and letting the knife nick at Dick's throat.

"You're walking on a tight line, I'd kill you right now but I need you."

"How so?" Dick managed to spill from his lips, brow raised in challenge.

"You can get me what I want. And for that, I won't kill our party guests."

Dick quickly dove into silence, the livelihood of the people before him depended on his actions. Dick didn't reply and cursed himself when The Joker seemed pleased with his answer and patted the acrobat's cheek a little too hard. The Joker grinned widely, arms flung out, head tossed back and let out a hysterical cackle.

"Let's see how flexible you really are!"


	2. Raw Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is released and taken to the hospital.  
> He's discharged the next day and takes matters into his own hands until he goes too far.

Bruce's phone began to buzz as he gazed into the apartment Robin and himself were checking, ticking off their seeminglessly endless checklist. Taking off his armoured glove his removed his phone from his belt and found himself quickly unveiling his cowl and pressing his phone to his ear.

"Dick?"

"Brucey. Brucey. Brucey."

"Who is this?" Bruce asked despite knowing exactly who it was. The creepy and hysterical voice of the Clown of Gotham had Bruce gritting his teeth.

"Just a guy with a plan." A small cackle emitted, "Someone wants to say hello."

"Bruce?"

"Dick?! Where are you?"

Silence.

"Dick?"

"He'll kill them."

"What can you see?"

"Ah ah ah, no giving anything away Dicky Bird." Joker's voice was heard, "Bruce Wayne, King of Gotham, I have something that belongs to you. If you want him back I suggest you head to-"

"-Found him." Jason's voice flittered over the radio. The address Joker told him was the same Jason spoke through the radio. When Dick's phone clicked off immediately after Bruce quickly replied to Jason.

"We're on our way." Bruce brought his cowl back up hiding his hard features and quickly replaced his glove, running after Damian who had already thrown himself over several buildings. When Batman and Robin joined Red Hood and Red Robin on the roof opposite the apartment building Dick was held hostage they found it surrounded with police cars and ambulances. All their eyes followed their partner, family, friend being taken to the ambulance, announcing he was okay and the others needed more care than he did. Batman noticed the other hostages and found them missing body parts, covered in blood. His furrowed his brow, what did The Joker want with his employee's?

"We better get to the hospital." Tim announced.

* * *

Bruce rushed through the emergency doors with Damian close behind, demanding to be taken to Richard's room. They headed up the elevator and briskly walked down the hall until the number thirty two burned into their eyes. Bruce opened the door and he sighed both in relief to see Dick in one piece and in anger for what he was put through. When Dick's head turned to find them standing there he smiled weakly, lifting his hand in greeting. Bruce's eye found the needle sticking out his hand quickly turning his attention to the man's face he frowned. Bruises. Dark ones covering not only his eye but his jaw. He walked over and stood before him. The situation and the look on Dick's face brought back too many memories. Finding Dick when he was young in his room attempting to hide the bruising he received from that nights patrol, or catching Alfred carrying a tray of medical supplies covered in blood knowing Dick had approached Alfred with confidentiality.

"I'm okay." Dick reassured them smiling up at them. "The doctors said I could come home tomorrow."

"It's not okay." Damian snapped, "What did he want?"

"Let's not talk about it here." Bruce's hand landed on Damian's shoulder, "We should let Dick rest."

* * *

"What did he want?" Damian growled as he paced behind Bruce as he typed on the bat computer. "He took an eye, a hand, an ear and an expensive ring. What did he take from Grayson?"

"From the people he abducted, he's planning to enter the vault at Wayne Enterprises." Batman explained. "Dick, however, I'm not sure. Perhaps to get to me."

"But The Joker has a vendetta against Batman not Bruce Wayne." Jason called out, removing his helmet, heading down the stairs.

"Maybe he connected the dots and figured out father is Batman." Damian suggested. "You are quite sloppy."

Jason snorted in laughter and ruffled the boys hair, smirking at Damian's death glance and walked up behind Bruce. "I saw Dick. He seems a bit ruffled."

Bruce furrowed his brow, Jason was right. Despite Dick's best attempt at covering his pain Bruce had known the boy long enough to know that his bright smile was fake. He played along for Damian's sake, determined to get to the bottom of this when Dick returned home.

* * *

Bruce and Tim were down in the Batcave when Richard arrived, the acrobat was slightly thankful for this and thanked Alfred and Damian for their help before retiring to his room. Walking into his ensuit bathroom Dick removed his shirt, groaning as his bruised muscles contracted. He ran his hand over the small stitching on his side and gulped. He fished out the knife he managed to retrieve from his bag before Alfred confiscated them and flicked it open. He removed his pants and stood naked in front of the mirror gazing over his damaged bruised body. He breathed deeply as he placed the knife to the sloppy stitches, letting out a small pained groan as the knife penetrated his raw wound, but continued ignoring the blood that began to flow down his leg, slipping onto the white tiles staining it red. He took some quick deep breaths as he pushed the knife deeper using his other hand to stretch the skin open.

"Master Dick?"

Dick gasped silently at the sudden voice and unintentionally pushed knife into his body causing it to go deeper than he wanted. He quickly pulled it out letting the knife clatter to the floor as he fell forward, hands finding the sink leaning over it almost gagging attempting to calm himself with deep breaths. The pain was bearable, he'd been through worse but he never inflicted them on himself.

"Master Dick? Are you okay?"

"Fine, Alfred." Dick called out with as much confidence as he could muster, staring at his bloodied hands.

"If you need me I won't be far away." Alfred seemed to hesitate before he left. Dick wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced down. The blood was flowing like a river down his body and he knew he had to continue. Picking up the knife he slowly re-entered his wound and when the knife hit the device he was searching for he began to move the blade around hoping to dislodge it. Dick held his breath as the device was brought closer to the surface and felt like collapsing when it popped out and landed with a small clang on the floor. The acrobat slumped against the bathtub and picked up the device The Joker had his goons implant into him. They had drugged him before they operated which he was grateful for and he managed to overhear the clown cackle about being able to trace him with the device before he passed out. Analyzing it now between his finger he was unimpressed. It was minuscule, oval in shape and had a small clown like face engraved on his surface. It was simple. Leaning his head back against the bath he snapped the device between his fingers and covered his wound attempting to stop the blood flow. He knew he should have thought this through, grab some supplies before chopping away at himself.

"Alfred!"

Dick began to feel dizzy from the blood loss, closing his eyes hoping the wooziness would disappear. Hearing the door open he sighed a little in relief, he couldn't give a shit if Alfred saw him naked, he'd seen him in his birthday suit too many times and thought nothing of it but when he heard the younger voice ring through the room Dick's eyes exploded.

"Grayson! What happened?!" Damian's voice came out in a panic after seeing the pools of blood on the floor with Dick holding his side, hands covered in blood.

"Alfred." Dick ordered the boy, attempting to cover his nether regions with his legs. Damian quickly fled from the room and Dick's hands slowly fell from the wound as he began to lose consciousness.

* * *

"Master Grayson, what have you done?" Alfred scolded. With a great amount of effort the butler managed to haul the acrobat up from the floor. "Master Damian, could you please call Master Bruce."

As Damian disappeared Dick slowly regained consciousness but his mind was foggy. He noticed Alfred and he giggled as the older male strained under his weight. Dick was heavy, he knew that, so he attempted to help Alfred with the weight distribution.

"You're not a light as you used to be Master Dick." Alfred commented, noting Dick's hysterical state.

"Of course I'm not Alfred." Dick snorted. "I'm a grown man."

"Ah but you still remind me of the young boy who used to crawl into Master Bruce's lap after a nightmare."

"He always smelt nice."

"Master Bruce always enjoyed those cuddles." Alfred let out on a secret. "Don't tell Master Bruce I told you."

"My lips are sealed." Dick motioned to his lips before groaning in pain, his hand finding his side. "Ah fuc-"

"Master Dick!" Alfred snapped. "Do not use that kind of profanity in this house."

They managed to manoeuvre themselves to Dick's bed and Alfred began to clean the wound not saying a word as Dick would wince. Alfred didn't ask questions and Dick didn't expect him to. Alfred had sewn too many wounds to count, almost all of them without question, without a reason, he would simply clean and patch. Alfred knew what they did was dangerous and wounds like the one Dick had now was common. The acrobat could tell the butler was curious, Dick had conflicted the wound on himself but he still didn't ask, not even a simple why. Dick watched the man steadily thread the hook through his skin tightly pulling the wound together continuing the process until he was done. Dick let out a sigh in relief when the butler cut the excess thread and lightly washed his newly stitched body.

"We'll have to clean the blood away before I cover the wound."

"Alfred, is Dick okay?" Bruce's voice vibrated down  he hall. His hurried footsteps freezing in the doorway, eyes widening at the blood covering the acrobat and rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"-Enough." Bruce snapped at the man. "Tell me the truth."

"I cut out a tracking device The Joker implanted in me." Dick stood, grunting a little. "Now I'm going to clean up."

"Dick, don't walk away."

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Dick growled, spinning around. "You gave that up a long time ago."

Bruce and Alfred stood stunned as Dick slammed the bathroom door behind him. The acrobat turned the water on slipping inside, standing under the shower head for a moment letting the hot water flow over him. A heavy breath left him as he slowly slid down the wall he grasped his side. Dick knew he had been unfair to Bruce but the man just didn't get it. He could look after himself, he wasn't the boy he took in all those years ago. Dick had grown and found himself in a predicament he was yet to reveal to Bruce. The Joker had played and twisted with Dick's situation and Dick let him. The acrobat still didn't know how the clown knew but he was sure if the that crazy loon could figure it out then others weren't far behind. Dick couldn't tell if it was a tear or the shower water but he let it slide down his cheek. He'd have to avoid him. It was the only answer. The Joker couldn't manipulate him if he cut Bruce out of his life completely.

* * *

"I thought he had forgiven me about that." Bruce spoke out, turning to Alfred who began to gather the used supplies and bloodied sheets.

"Perhaps Master Dick is just traumatised, he just needs a little time."

Bruce glanced at the bathroom door before turning and heading down the hall. The Joker was going to pay.


	3. It's Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker threatens Dick as he attempts to leave Gotham behind.  
> Damian knows Dick is up to something and is determined to find out what.

Dick waited for Alfred to head to bed before he even attempted to move around. He was put on strict bed rest on Bruce's orders and had spent all day having not only Alfred but Jason at his beck and call. Jason had left a few hours before with a slack excuse that Dick saw straight through. Jason was tracking down The Joker, there was no doubt about it. The recently affiliated Jason was furiously protective of family, of Dick. What The Joker did was deemed inexcusable, Jason knew what the clown was capable of, he had dealt with that first hand. But he was tough, a street kid. Dick was apparently the opposite and the acrobat didn't like that. He was tough. He had been Robin for almost ten years and he was now a hero in his own right. He wasn't some pushover. No, he didn't have the hard interior that went with the exterior but he was strong, able-bodied. He was Richard Grayson, first Robin, current Nightwing and a damn good detective. Of course, he appreciated the family's protective natures but they were treating him like he was nine again and that boiled his blood.

Dick picked himself up from his bed, ignoring the dull pain of his body he grabbed his bag and sneaked out his room. Years of practice and multiple busts from Alfred had Richard heading to the garage in one fell swoop with no alarms triggered and a silent butler. Dick mounted his bike, putting his helmet over his head and fled. Back to Blüdhaven. Joker couldn't get him there. He couldn't use Bruce against him. Blüdhaven was his haven. No one would know he was gone except Alfred who was sure to have woken up by now. The others were all out on patrol, hunting the Joker down no less.

Dick was speeding down the road when his phone buzzed. He knew if he didn't accept the calls they wouldn't stop. Not bothering to check the caller ID Dick pressed the side of his helmet to answer. The voice that spoke through the ear piece was the one voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Where are you going Dicky Bird?"

Dick had to swerve to miss a car, adjusting his body on the bike he replied angrily.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." The man spoke softly, sultry with slight venom lacing his voice. "I think leaving Gotham will seal Bruce Wayne's fate. A bullet to the head if I'm not mistaken. Now I suggest you turn back around before I begin to kill your family off one by one starting with that aristocratic butler of yours. He's looking quite flustered, looking for you I expect."

Dick slammed on the brakes, Alfred. The Joker was at Wayne Manor. The horns of outraged cars and shouts were ignored as the acrobat finally lost it.

"FUCK!" Dick slammed his fists on his bike. He suddenly froze and his blue eyes widened dramatically when a shot rang out and the clown let out a giggle and an oops. The acrobat instantly swung his bike around and sped back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

"ALFRED?!" Dick screamed jumping from his bike, letting it fall and smack into the garage wall. He raced inside calling Alfred's name over and over, jumping over the kitchen table and flinging himself up over the stair bannister. He rushed through every room, slamming doors open. "Alfred?!"

"Master Dick?"

Richard spun around hearing the distant voice and dashed towards it, leaping off the rails he landed almost gracefully, stumbling slightly feeling the tight stitches ripping apart. Ignoring the pain he headed to the sitting room where Alfred was emerging from the grandfather clock. Dick let the relief flood through him and fell to his knees in comfort. Dick suddenly realised what happened which caused the colour to drain from his face. The Joker had manipulated him again.

"Master Dick, where have you been?" Alfred scolded kneeling before him taking the acrobats hand away from his wound, noting the blood that stained there and let out a small sigh of exasperation. Reckless just like Bruce.

"You're okay." Dick breathed, staring in happiness at the butler, wanting to bring the man into a bone crushing hug.

"Master Bruce is on his way back," Alfred announced just glad that the acrobat was in one piece. "Let's get you restitched."

Batman flung himself out of the Batmobile, his brow furrowed in anger and frustration. Robin quickly followed, slightly smug because he wasn't in the doghouse for once. Damian heard the shouting before he managed to get upstairs, the yells getting louder as he hid around the corner.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business."

"You're on strict bed rest."

"I'm not on shit. Excuse my language, Alfred." Dick apologised to him.

"You're under my care and-"

"-And nothing." Dick barked. "You haven't even bothered to spend time with me. Jason has sat by my bed making excuses for you. I get this is a big deal and I understand this hit home but instead of spending all your time tracking down a crazy loon that you haven't been able to keep in prison how about you focus on me."

"What he did was-"

"What he did is done. Now I'm paying the consequences."

"What consequences?"

Damian peeked around the corner to see Dick wide-eyed self-betrayal on his features. He glanced to the side and their eyes connected and Damian rose a brow at Dick's sad face.

"I can't do this." Dick shook his head turning around. "I'm going out."

Bruce was lost for words as the acrobat walked away. Since the man's ordeal, Dick seemed to hold a grudge against him and Bruce didn't know what to do. Alfred placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Give him time sir."

* * *

Damian had dragged Tim away from the Batcomputer and took him to stalk the injured acrobat. The two sat in the shadows watching the hooded Dick staring at Wayne Industries.

"What's he doing?" Tim furrowed his brow, "He's just standing there."

Damian was at a lost. Dick drove all the way downtown to stare at Wayne Industries. Perhaps he was thinking? Letting everything fall into place and make sense? Whatever it was Damian would get to the bottom of it. There was a motive and Damian would find out with or without Dick's permission.

It lasted a couple days, Damian would follow Dick from the manor and find him staking out watching his father's building with such interest. Damian couldn't pinpoint exactly when he dozed off but when he woke up he was hanging upside down staring directly at Dick's back.

"Grayson! Let me down immediately."

"Did Batman ask you to stalk me every night?"

"Batman is not the boss of me." Damian snapped, wriggling in his restraints. When Dick turned around Damian noticed he was in his Nightwing uniform. His jaw was still bruised and he was hunched over slightly. It was obvious he was still healing and whatever The Joker inflicted on him had laster longing damage than what a couple of thugs could inflict.

"So what you're doing here?"

"It's not because I care. Cause it's not." Damian growled furrowing his brow at the small smirk on the older males face. "It's suspicious."

"Thinking is suspicious?"

"Tying me up is suspicious."

"I'll let you down if you stop following me." Dick offered.

"You're not the boss of me either."

"Shouldn't you be tracking down the joker like the others?" Dick flickered his Escrima Sticks between his fingers. "They seemed so obsessed."

"He hurt you, Grayson. That isn't something you forget."

"I want to forget." Dick stopped, grasping the sticks a little hard. "I need to forget. Please Dami,"

"Fine." Damian sighed, annoyed with himself. He composure always failed against Dick's pleading glances. The acrobat was a curse and Damian was lost in it. "Let me down and I'll stop."

Damian grunted as Nightwing cut him down, pushing the man away noticing his painful wince. Ready to apologise Damian stopped himself knowing the man could take it.

"I hope you know what you're doing. If you need help, I'm here." Damian spoke not bothering to wait for Dick's reply he jumped from the window and swung away a smug smile on his face. Just because he promised not to follow him anymore doesn't mean he couldn't get someone else to.

* * *

"Robin he's not doing anything. I could be doing more important things."

"Gunning down drug dealers and bugging Batman isn't exactly important right now."

"And stalking Nightwing is?"

"He's up to something, I know it. What's he doing?"

"Writing in a book."

"A book?" Damian questioned, that was new. "What's he writing?"

"Look I can't get any closer. He'll notice."

"Useless."

"Say the one who actually got caught." Jason chuckled at Damian's silence. "What are you looking for?"

"A reason."

"A reason for what?"

"For why Grayson is giving father the cold shoulder."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will make sense soon :)  
> I promise


	4. Dreams and Vaults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad dream causes Dick to face his problem alone. Bruce and Dick finally release their lust and Damian catches Dick red handed.

 

* * *

 

Dick was sitting at the Batcomputer in utter defeat, there was little to no information on Wayne Industries and what was involved in the business. He knew he should have paid more attention to Bruce when he'd prattle on about his day at work but it was just so dull and usually sent the acrobat to sleep. Now here Dick was almost wanting to bang his head against the wall at his immaturity. He could always ask the man himself but the suspicious questions would start and Dick wasn't ready for them. Dick shut off the computer in disappointment and headed back upstairs before Alfred began to wonder where he was. The past week Dick had been on lock down, Alfred had been keeping a constricting eye on him not letting him out his sights for even a second. It was only when Alfred was asleep was Dick able to move freely, heading to the Batcave when everyone was on patrol attempting to hopefully uncover some kind of floor plan to Wayne Industries. With absolutely no luck, Dick flung himself back against the chair in annoyance. A sudden imaginary light bulb appeared above Dick's head and the acrobat let a small smile of success grace his features.

Dick crept silently down the hall heading for Bruce's office, cringing at the creaking sound the door omitted, Dick sat in Bruce's chair noting how comfortable it was. Reading the paperwork already on the man's desk he glanced to the side to find a black file marked to his luck 'Wayne Industries Vault'. Flicking through the file he noticed the pattern and realised why The Joker had specifically chosen those particular hostages. Fingerprint, retina scan, ring imprint. Voice recognition? His voice? Dick doubted it. He had nothing to do with Bruce's business. Perhaps it was Bruce himself. Dick swallowed lightly running a finger over the vault plans and bit his lip. If The Joker got his hands on this Gotham would be no more. Not wanting to think of it Dick shuffled the papers together and replaced them with their file and headed back to bed, head filled with doubt.

Dick slipped inside his room and noticed the bag sitting by his bed eyeing it with a sudden interest. The Joker had shoved it at him before his release and promised that he'd killed everything he loved if he lost it. Dick hadn't opened it yet unsure of what he might discover. He had a good idea what was inside and he finally grew up enough courage to look inside, hitching a breath his unzipped the duffle and let out a small sickened gag. Sitting lifeless was the hand that belonged to director of Wayne Industries, the executive's eye was submerged in a small glass bottle full of solution and the ring, thankfully, was fingerless and the ear was nowhere in sight, assuming the clown had taken it as some sort of sick memento. His eye caught some sort of tape recorder removing it from the bag Dick found a note stuck to it, ripping it off he turned it over and scoffed.

_For your dreamboats voice_

_\- J_

Dick replaced the machine with disgust throwing the bag away. How did The Joker know how to get into Wayne Industries Vault anyway? He clearly knew what was in there and seemed confident that Dick was so desperate that he would sacrifice everything for Bruce's life. He slumped on his bed and continued to convince himself he was doing it for his family and not himself. Dick should just come clean and tell them everything. They were the Batfamily for Christ's sake. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell them that The Joker used Dick's own feelings to get what he wanted. That the crazy man controlled his actions with the one thing that made Dick happiest in the world. His family. The acrobat groaned loudly, he had to tell them. Tomorrow. He'd reveal everything to them tomorrow.

* * *

 

Richard woke that morning to an empty house not even Alfred was pottering around. Confused Dick headed out of his room calling the butler's name. Not finding him in the kitchen or Bruce's study he marched down to the Batcave hoping to find the older man there. To his darkest horrors, he found Damian laying in a pool of blood. Dick raced to the boy's side and cradled Damian's head in his arms, the boys Robin uniform was drenched in blood and the acrobat hesitantly called his name.

"This is your fault, Grayson." Damian managed to breath out, a small splatter of blood escaped his mouth.

"Dami." Dick shook his head as the boy went limp, his furrowed expression finally unwrinkling showing the age of the small boy before him. Dick had to glance away letting a tear escape him. Richard suddenly let out a sickened gasp, Tim was leaning up against the wall curled in on himself, head tilted down as if he was asleep. A large blood splatter splayed behind him and Dick's heart clenched in horror. Dick had to turn around but knew he had made a mistake. His whole body shook as his eyes landed on the man he had been searching for. Alfred was pale as a ghost spread out on the floor, his old frail body lying in the pool of his own blood. Dick stood, hands quaking in distress backing away until his heel hit something. Holding his breath Dick's eyes glanced behind him and he let out a choked gasp. A bullet hole was gaping through the Red helmet that Jason wore, blood still trickling down onto the ground. Dick turned to the Batcomputer and caught the sight of a familiar gloved arm and walked over. Hesitantly he turned the chair and he let out a panic-stricken sob. Batman was slumped over blood covered his features and Dick plastered his hand against his mouth as a saddened howl wracked through him. Etched deep into the man's chest was the letter 'J' and tucked inside the man's severely damaged suit was a playing card.

"Bruce?" Dick whispered, moving his hand forward caressing the man's jaw. "Please no, B-Bruce."

A noise had Dick recoiling automatically switching to a defensive position. His features hardened as the Joker appeared a few feet away, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. His arms were wide open and he was chuckling evilly at the uneasy acrobat.

"Look at what you've done." The clown spun around in glee. "This is what happens when you snitch."

"You did this?"

"No, you did." The Joker cackled, his face suddenly turned serious, his eyes widened and his body convulsed. Dick attempted to move but found himself unable, panic began to set in and watched in hopelessness as the Joker pulled out a machete and ran at him in hysterical laughter and a chilling grin.

Dick screamed, bolting up, sweat pouring off him as he threw the restraining sheets off his body.

"Grayson!" Dick jumped in fright at finding Damian a breadth from him and fell out of bed. Damian crawled and gazed down at him with a smirk. "It was a nightmare."

Richard abruptly threw himself at the boy and held him tight. Damian began to resist pushing on the man's chest.

"Grayson, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Shhh. Just enjoy it." Dick smiled as the boy slowed his resist and huffed in irritation. "Where are Tim and Jason?"

"I don't know, doing some fool errand probably."

"So they're alive?"

"Yes, of course." Damian rose a brow in confusion. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dick huffed in laughter. "I'm just glad you here."

"Well not for long, school is calling." Damian sighed. "I hate father sometimes."

"Where is Bruce?"

"Study." Damian managed to slip away from Dick's hold and watched the man carefully. "Pennyworth should be in the kitchen, perhaps you should ask for him to make you some tea. You seem a bit uneasy."

Dick smiled at the butler's mention and nodded waving at the boy as he disappeared from sight. The acrobat glanced to the side noticing the black duffle bag and sighed. He had to this alone. He wasn't going to risk it, The Joker seemed to know everything he did despite removing the tracker device from his body. If he wasn't safe, Bruce sure as hell wasn't. A flash on Bruce's marked body came as quickly as it went and Dick rubbed his eyes attempting to rid his thoughts of the horrible vision. Not bothering to shove a shirt on Dick lazily headed to Bruce's study, knocking lightly he waited for the rough low voice to beckon him in and pushed the door ajar, slipping through the gap. Sitting with purpose in his office chair Bruce glanced up to find Dick, not only shirtless showing the slow fading bruises but smiling almost joyfully at him.

"Dick, can I help you?"

"No." Dick strolled over, leaning against the desk watching those blue serious orbs as they showed very little emotion. Those eyes that could challenge even the devils. The eyes that were lifeless not moments ago. Dick scolded himself internally and furrowed his brow.

"Are you okay?" Bruce noticed the change on Dick's features and stood up standing in front the acrobat. He lightly touched the man's arm and spoke. "What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Dick shrugged. "I know it's not real."

"What happened?"

"You died. Everyone was dead." Dick clutched at himself, smiling weakly. Bruce gently placed his fingers on the man's chin and tilted it upwards, eyes connecting, one hundred percent concentration on each other.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Dick huffed, smirking a little. "Not for a lack of trying."

Bruce let out a huff chuckle, a small smile spread over the man's face. Their relationship had always been a strange one. Always straining for something neither of them knew. A force that seemed to bring the two together. Dick noticed Bruce flicking his eyes over his body and the acrobat couldn't help but warm to the man's roaming stares. Bruce wasn't sure what came over him, probably the countless nights on patrol the urges and the muscled body in front him but when he leant forward and took the acrobats lips with his own he felt a rare sweep of loving feeling race through his body and forcefully pushed Dick onto his desk, ignoring the business papers as they fluttered to the floor.

* * *

 

When Bruce woke next he was, of course, naked and sweaty. Beside him sleeping peacefully was Dick, handsome as ever. His body was still a little bruised from his ordeal but that didn't seem to have stopped him. Bruce recalled the events that just followed and realised what he had done. What they had done. Dick was his son, adoptive son and he had just violated him on several different surfaces. The dirty part of Bruce loved every part of it, Dick's expressions, roaming hands, his frenzied voice. He knew Dick enjoyed it too, Bruce had wondered if perhaps Dick had been waiting for this for some time. Bruce watched in awe as the acrobat flittered his eyes open letting a great big grin spread of his features.

"Hi."

Bruce gently caressed the man's jaw and pecked Dick on the lips. Dick moaned slightly as Bruce pulled away falling back to stretch his healing body. Bruce watched the man in lustful hunger, all the self-control he had built up for the past four years or so faded almost immediately. Bruce covered Dick with his body and smirked down at him. Dick grinned before reality hit him like a brick wall. This was everything he wanted and more but The Joker's threat still hung heavy in the air. He only had a few days left before all hell broke loose. Maybe he could tell Bruce, he'd understand. The Joker's hysterical face flashed in Dick's mind and Dick had to close his eyes to remove the image from his brain. No, he couldn't tell him. It was just a dream but it felt so real. Dick knew what the clown was capable of and he wasn't willing to sacrifice his family. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to them. Tonight he'd execute what he'd been planning for just under a week. He had everything he needed. Glancing to the side where the recorder was placed the red dot blinking, telling Dick it was on. Bruce had voiced himself more than once earlier and Dick hoped it was enough. Dick hitched a breath as Bruce disappeared under the sheets removing all past and future thoughts. The dream now a distant memory the acrobat could enjoy the last day he'd be welcome in this house. Richard gasped as a finger probed inside and his head fuzzed over, all judgment disappearing as pleasure took over.

* * *

 

Dick woke twisting around to find an empty space next to him. He sighed and let his hands clutch at the sheets where Bruce had laid. It was cold, empty. Dick closed his eyes for a moment savouring in the memory of Bruce before everything went to shit. He untangled himself from Bruce's sheets and pulled his pants on before returning to his own room. Quickly changing into darker clothing Dick checked in on Alfred to find him snoozing peacefully. Whispering a heartfelt sorry Dick left the manor not daring to wake Alfred with his motorcycle he fled on foot. As he ran the acrobat began to doubt, doubting his skills when he shouldn't. He was Nightwing with or without the costume. Hitting the main road Dick looked up seeing Wayne Industries in the distance gulping in anticipation and shaking his hands, he took off.

Standing on top of Wayne Industries was always a feat with an amazing view that came with it. The view, however, wasn't something Dick was here for. Tying the rope tighter against his waist. Dick had taken a few things from the Batcave before he left and hoped Bruce wouldn't notice. Glancing over the side of the building Dick smiled, the height reminded him of the circus, he wasn't afraid of heights, he loved them. Casually dropping off the side of the building Dick stopped himself a few windows down, feet pressed firmly against the glass. He counted to ten before smashing the glass with a forceful kick. He was too far up for anyone to hear and knew going down would be easier than going up. Heading to the fire escape stairs Dick flipped and spun down them stopping at the door he needed. The acrobat plastered himself against the wall until he heard the guard walk past. Right on time, opening the door and slipping through he watched the guard turn the corner and Dick gained confidence as he ran in the opposite direction. Skidding to a stop Dick found the room he was searching for. To the left of the entrance was the vault. It was bigger than he expected and quite impressive. Not wanting to dawdle Dick walked over to the keypad, removing the duffle bag and began the progress to enter the vault. Going through the stages til it hit voice recognition Dick frantically rummage through the bag unable to find the recorder he had left on the dresser. A sudden realisation hit him and he saw sure he hadn't seen it when he left Bruce's room. Which meant Bruce knew. Which meant Batman would be here soon. After two minutes of inactivity, the alarm would go off and Dick had been inactive for a minute thirty. Rushing to grab his things the acrobat didn't notice the other presence in the room. Only acknowledging the person when something flew past his head glancing up to find a Batarang sticking into the wall. Dick took a breath and faced the boy spot on.

"Looking for this?"

"Robin." Dick furrowed his brow seeing the tape recorder in the boy's hand, waving it at him in mock.

"I can't let you do this Grayson."

"Give me the recorder Robin."

Damian merely shrugged throwing it to the acrobat who eyed the boy in suspicion to his easy surrender. He quickly clicked it open and sighed.

"Where's the tape?"

"I'm not as big a fool as you think I am."

"Where's the tape?" Dick asked again.

"I took it."

"FREEZE."

Dick and Robin turned to find two security guards pointing guns at the two of them. Despite having his Nightwing uniform locked away until he was fully recovered Dick had managed to find his secondary mask and had put it on in the case of a situation like this one.

"Hands in the air now!" One exclaimed, his gun shaking lightly in his hand. Robin smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Robin you need to leave," Dick commented, inching closer to the window.

"Stop moving! I'll- I'll shoot."

"Robin." Dick strained, "Move."

Damian was so unimpressed, the security his father hired was nothing more than a few police Academy kids. He was confused with Dick's change in attitude and furrowed his brow. Robin stood his ground, converting to a fighting stance and stared the two down.

Dick's eyes were wide with worry, what was Damian doing? He knew what the boy was thinking, he had thought the same when he was staking out. But these men were more than just police cadets, they were fearful yes, but they would fire on demand. Dick had seen that first hand and wondered why Bruce would hire such careless guards. The two guns were aimed at Robin now and Dick began to involuntarily move towards the boy. In a split second, Robin pounced towards them and Dick shouted an ear-splitting 'No' leaping towards the boy wonder. Two guns shots rang through the air and Damian froze turning to see Dick falling out the shattered window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things are making sense.  
> Damian is about to get involved hardcore xD


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally unveils everything to Damian.  
> Damian finds out a not so well kept secret and Dick defends himself.

Damian sat on his bed, worry stricken, his arms hadn't lifted from the duffle bag he had managed to retrieve after knocking out the two guards who shot Dick in a flare of anger. He had heard the distance shuffle of rushing footsteps and fled out the shattered window hoping to intercept the acrobat on the way back to the manor. It was now late, very late and Dick still hadn't returned. Damian knew the flexible male had managed to escape, he wasn't a fool, he had stolen, or if Dick had his say, borrowed some supplies. A knock on his window had Damian rushing over to it, the acrobat was sitting on his window sill, hand clutching at his pectoral with his head leaning against the window. Damian unlocked the hatch and Dick climbed inside, stumbling slightly. They stared one another down until Damian couldn't handle it.

"You're a fool."

"Ouch," Dick smirked, the small mock of a smile had Damian furrowing his brow.

"What did he do to you that made you go behind our backs?"

"Damian, can we talk about this later?" Dick winced as his hand tightened against shoulder as it throbbed, "This is quite painful."

"What do you want from me?" Damian crossed in arms in defiance.

"I need help."

"I offered my assistance before. You should have asked then."

"I'm asking now." Dick pouted, knowing full well that Damian would fold. The young boy let his arms sag in defeat and glared at the acrobat with such hatred that Dick smiled happily the grin almost breaking from his face.

"What do you need?"

"Alfred's medical supplies."

"I'll do this under one condition."

"Which would be?"

"You stay."

"Stay?"

"Here at Wayne Manor," Damian explained.

"I can't just stay, what about Blüdhaven?"

"Grayson it's twenty minutes from Gotham. That's a slack excuse."

Dick furrowed his brow, Damian had a point. It wasn't far and the only reason he had moved was to get away from Bruce but the two had made amends since then and to be fair he was quite lonely in Blüdhaven. Dick nodded once in agreement with Damian request and his eyes followed the small boy as he left. Richard headed to the boy's bathroom and stripped from his shirt, groaning in pain as it peeled away from his wound. Settling down in Damian's bathtub Dick let his head lie back, he totally and utterly failed. He had left the duffle bag, received a gunshot wound and had nothing to show for it. There was no way he'd be able to get into the vault now, Bruce would have been made aware of the break-in and modified the codes. When Damian returned with a small silver tray lined with instruments Dick began the painful removal of the bullet. Dick gritted his teeth hard grinding them together as he pulled the bullet from his pec and placed it in relief on the tray. He grabbed the already threaded needle and began the routine patch up, holding the twine between his teeth he cut the line and replaced the bloodied tools. Damian had watched the concentration on the acrobats face and when Dick smiled in reassurance he let out a huff and turned away. In the corner of his eye, Dick grabbed the bandage and failed miserably at wrapping it around his body. Damian slapped his hands away and began to wound it himself.

"Family."

Damian snapped his head up his green orbs connected with blue and tilted his head in confusion.

"He threatened my family."

Damian's eyes widened, of course. How did he not know? Family was everything to Dick, it always had been. Damian felt his heart warm slightly, a quick quip of a smile etched his features before he turned serious once again. Tying the knot to finish up, Damian leant back and glanced to the floor.

"You should have told someone."

"I fled and he knew," Dick spoke. "I took the tracking device out yet he knew where I was. I thought he had shot Alfred. I came straight back in a panic."

"I'm sorry we put you in this position."

Dick was stunned, to say the least. Damian was apologising for being family. Dick grasped the boy ignoring the pain in his shoulder and brought Damian's face to meet his.

"Don't you ever apologise for being a part of this family." Dick snapped at Damian's slight show of weakness.

"But if-"

"But nothing." Dick scolded, silencing the boy. "I couldn't wish for a better family and nothing The Joker can do will change what I know."

"Were you really planning on giving him those plans?"

"Of course not." Dick rose from the tub, ushering Damian from the bathroom. "I'm not Nightwing for nothing you know."

Dick sat with Damian and explained everything. From the night of the kidnap to the very moment Damian caught him red handed. It felt good to tell someone and Dick felt the huge weight lift from his shoulders. The boy wonder nodded when applicable, made strangled noises at parts he disagreed on and slapped the man across the head when the acrobat finished.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"I'm still mad."

"Dami." Dick pouted flinging himself down onto Damian's mattress letting it mould to his shape. He let out a tired sigh and let his eyes close as Damian gave him the silent treatment.

"Grayson, don't even think about it." Damian noticed what the acrobat was doing and shook the man. "Grayson."

But it was too late, Dick was asleep. Damian let out a small surprised gasp as he found himself suddenly engulfed in a bear hug. He was between Dick's arms, laying half on top of him. For being so muscular Dick was quite comfortable. Damian let out a restricted yawn and let his head sit comfortably on the acrobat's arm. Damian let his eyes wander over the faded bruise on Dick's jaw before he fluttered them close and let the acrobat's warmth sooth him to sleep.

* * *

When Damian woke that morning, Dick was gone. The boy wonder stretched his muscles before sluggishly heading to the kitchen. Upon entering he found something disturbing. A woman was standing where Alfred should be.

"Who are you?"

The woman jumped slightly, a smile breaking out as she noticed the small green-eyed boy. Damian watched unimpressed as she sauntered over. She wore nothing but - wait a minute - that was Dick's shirt. But Damian was sure Bruce had come home accompanied last night and had hoped she'd been gone before he woke up. Dick must have left his shirt when he slept in Bruce's bed yesterday and the woman mistakenly took it for Bruce's. Simply glancing away as the woman bent down showing her vast cleavage Damian spoke the words that had the woman blushing and rushing out the room.

"I suggest you put on more appropriate clothing before talking to a ten-year-old."

Damian watched as the woman looked flustered not looking where she was going she ran across the foyer and crashed into Dick. The boy observed Dick calming the woman down, smiling friendly at her. Damian watched as Dick's brow seemed to twitch when he noticed she was in his shirt and furrowed his brow as Bruce appeared not a few moments later. The woman almost flung herself at Bruce and Damian was focused on the sour look on the acrobat's face. Dick frowned as the two connected lips and anger flared inside him which Damian could sense. Damian could clearly see Dick was uncomfortable, why he was not sure. When it came to feelings other than rage he was a little lost. Perhaps he was jealous of Bruce? Damian rolled his eyes, not even Dick would stoop that low. He only met the strange woman today. Sudden understanding swept through him and his eyes widened, following Dick's blue eyes he found them watching Bruce's every move. He was jealous of the mystery woman. Connecting the dots Damian's eyes grew wider and wider. Dick was in Bruce's room yesterday, Damian hadn't thought much into but now that he went through yesterday's events he had noticed the acrobat's clothes fluttered around the room as well as Bruce's. Dick was covered when Damian snuck in but it was obvious now that the man was naked. Dick and his father had sex and Damian couldn't help but voice it.

"You had sex!"

Three heads snapped over to the boy who was staring at the acrobat with both disbelief and slight surprise. Dick's eyes suddenly pleaded him to stop there but were interrupted as the woman spoke.

"Sweetie, when a man and woma-"

"I'm not speaking to you." Damian quickly dismissed her and turned to his father. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes." Bruce stayed calm, he wasn't embarrassed by it. He had hoped he'd be able to forget but Dick was always one that was hard to forget. Bruce had hoped that the woman he had invited over could help erase the memory, but Dick overshadowed his mind. He knew bedding the woman was a mistake but it was too late now.

"You had the nerve to go out and bring home someone else while Gra-"

"-Come on Damian," Richard announced rushing over to the boy, pushing him up the stairs. "We're going to the mall. It was nice to meet you- um-"

"Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel."

Bruce smiled as Dick forcefully pushed Damian around the corner before gazing down to Rachel, letting the smile slip away. Rachel was no Richard Grayson.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Damian crossed his arms, sulking as he strolled beside the acrobat.

"After your little outburst, a trip to anywhere was in order."

"You had sex with father, it-"

"-Shhhh" Dick silenced the boy with his hand and rolled his eyes. "Not something for the public to hear."

Damian huffed nodding as the man removed his hand and Dick pointed to a store up ahead.

"Go in there and stay in there. I'm heading to the loo."

Dick waited for Damian to enter the shop before heading to the males bathroom.

Hearing a thud and some deep voices Dick quickly zipped up his pants and headed into a cubicle just as the toilet door slammed open.

"He's here somewhere. Find him."

Dick held his breath as they began to slam the cubicle doors open. Crouching on the toilet Dick had finally had enough. He wasn't going down without a fight. The door slammed open and Dick threw himself at the man knocking him down with a forceful kick. Quickly twisting around he managed to slip under the punch heading his way and gave a vital blow to the man's abdomen. Flipping back was a mistake, avoiding another intruders kick but his shoulder gave him a painful jolt.

"He's injured! Get him!"

Dodging an arm and slamming the man into the wall behind him Dick pushed the pain from his mind and focused on escaping. Flipping over several men and bouncing off the wall he managed to find the exit in front of him. He gave the men a cocky smirk before he fled the bathroom with his pursuers close behind.

Damian was waiting patiently for Dick, ignoring the over friendly staff when they attempted to speak with him. Glancing up at the right time found Dick slightly out of breath and sprinting straight passed the store. Damian walked out and found his eyes narrowing as several men pursued the acrobat. One of the men threw a bolas at Dick who yelped in surprise and fell to the floor. The acrobat quickly raised himself, untangling the chain just in time to flip back and dodge a knockout punch. Dick jumped to the fountain as he evaded a kick and waited for the man to attack. Jumping and using the man as a vault he pushed hard with his legs and smiled as he heard the splash. Landing gracefully he side swept another and kicked the man's limbs from underneath him.

By the time Damian managed to push through the gathering crowd Dick was done. The men were polished on the floor and Dick was heavily breathing. The pain in his shoulder took over and he grasped at it tightly. Dick peered up and locked eyes with Damian.

* * *

When they returned to Wayne Manor Damian helped redress Dick's wound and sat with the man as they waited for Bruce. When the door slammed opened and Bruce stormed in with Alfred pottering worriedly behind him Dick and even Damian shuddered under the intense angry eyes of Bruce Wayne.

"What is this?" Bruce held out his phone and there for billions to see was a video of Dick fighting the men who tried to attack him. Dick bit his lip guiltily and glanced to his feet. Damian, however, stood up and defended the acrobat.

"He may have to act like a billionaire. But he was an acrobat, _IS_ an acrobat and he simply defended himself."

"I'm not talking to you, Damian. Now be quiet." Bruce snapped forcefully. "Dick, what in your mind made you do this?"

"I was protecting myself." Dick glanced up at the man. "I'm not a weakling."

"That's not the point." Bruce pinched his brow before he strode over to the acrobat and pulled his shirt back. And sure enough the wound was there, covered but it was there. "I got called into an emergency meeting last night. Someone tried to break into the vault. The guards saw a hooded figure who they shot and a child fitting the description of Robin. So I suggest you two start talking."

The two accused shared a gaze and Bruce waited. Dick motioned for the man to sit down.

"I should start at the beginning."


	6. Over The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce apologises and the Manor gets an unexpected guest that pushes Dick over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have made some of you hate Bruce in the last chapter and that wasn't my intention. So hopefully I can fix that xD

Bruce leant heavily on his arms as he sat slouched in front of the Batcomputer regretting his untamed anger. After Dick had revealed all that happened Bruce simply rose and left the room, heading straight to the cave in hope that his mind would still. Bruce was angry, he was confused but most of all his body was wracked with guilt. He had snapped without hesitation at the acrobat unaware for the reasons of his actions. Bruce knew Dick had to defend himself, he would have done the same. So why was he so angry about it? The press maybe? No, he could handle them. Perhaps it was that he wasn't there by Dick's side. To fight alongside him like they did so many years ago. Bruce gulped and pinched his brow, he had to apologise, Dick had every right to defend himself and what he did was well in his right to do so.

"It's in his blood," Tim exclaimed bounding over to the computer clicking away until Dick's results were displayed on the screen. "The tracking device is in his blood."

Bruce analysed the results and turned holding his breath as Dick's taut stomach disappear beneath his replaced shirt. The acrobat headed over and let his eyes wander across the screen.

"In my blood?" Dick's brows furrowed. "So what did I remove?"

"From what Damian took from your bathroom it seems to be just a small object, there's nothing unique about it."

"Damian went through my rubbish?!" Dick exclaimed.

"That would be the thing you got out of Tim's explanation." Jason chuckled.

"Grayson is quite empty-headed." Damian smirked as the acrobat folded his arms in annoyance.

"Anyway," Tim gave the two boys a scolding glare before turning to Dick. "Do you recall at any stage The Joker injecting you with anything?"

"The anaesthesia." Dick sighed, letting his arms fall to his side in despair. "He must have had the tracker in that."

"But how did he get his hands on something like that?" Tim questioned out loud.

"There are too many options to consider," Bruce announced. "We should start creating an antidote right away."

"We should still explore the options where The Joker could have access to the tracker." Jason voiced, "I'll head out see what I can dig up."

"Good idea. Damian." Bruce called, "Go with him. Tim will join you shortly."

Damian nodded once, locking eyes with Dick before heading after the already retreating Jason.

Tim stayed behind for a few minutes to help Bruce start the antidote. Dick watched the two work and frowned a little. He wanted his relationship back with Bruce. Ever since he left the two had never been quite right. When Damian came into Bruce's life and Dick had become a permanent male figure in the boy's life Bruce seemed to warm to him. It was almost like they belonged. That was until the ball and Dick got kidnapped.

Tim left a few moments later leaving Dick in the heavy silence he and Bruce shared. The man didn't turn from his task and Dick refused to apologise. They stayed this way for too long before Dick couldn't take it anymore.

"Well I'm heading back up, I'm sure Alfred will have something for me to do." Dick sighed loudly, stretching his arm above his head deciding to add a little more. "Since I'm under house arrest."

Dick turned and began to walk away clearly expecting nothing from the brooding male.

"Dick."

The acrobat halted twisting around to find Bruce already in front of him, cocking a brow in surprise and confusion Dick watched as the man seemed to be in conflict with himself.

"I wanted to apologise for my actions earlier." Bruce glanced up to lock eyes with Dick. "I was more worried about my own business than your health."

Dick was speechless, his eyes had widened and his mouth moved up and down with no speech. He saw the smirk reach Bruce's face and Dick folded his arms.

"You know after an apology you're not supposed to be smug about it."

"Sorry, but your reaction was cute." Bruce spilled, eyes widening at his words. Dick was just as shocked as Bruce and the two just stood silent arms breadth apart.

"You two make me sick."

Dick and Bruce jumped in fright, turning to find Damian walking into the cave. Making a sick gesture Damian motioned for Bruce to come over and the billionaire turned back to Dick a frown on his lips.

"It's okay, I'll be upstairs." Dick gave a swift peck to Bruce's cheek and left. Bruce raised his hand to his jaw and furrowed his brow as Damian called him urgently.

"What is it, Damian?"

"We've found the supplier."

Bruce snapped his head around and his let out a small growl as the picture of the red-headed vixen, Poison Ivy appeared on the screen.

"How did you find this out so quickly?"

"First stop."

"And she divulged the information so quickly?" Bruce questioned, skeptical of the woman's effortless confession.

"I was unconvinced at first also." Damian nodded. "However she said that she didn't owe The Joker anything and she only gave him a small amount of Dangle Tirews. Turns out this particular plant if ground up and purified makes a distinct and long-lasting tracking liquid if swallowed or in Grayson's case injected."

"Where are Tim and Jason?"

"They're escorting Ivy to prison. I suggest adding this to the antidote, it'll flood out the device quicker."

Bruce nodded and a small swell of pride flowed over him. They were working together, at last. All for the one thing that held them all together. Dick. The glue, the binding that kept them together like the pages in a book.

* * *

When Dick woke abruptly during the night the atmosphere was quiet, an eerie silence that unsettled the acrobat to his core. Dick left his room and peeked inside Alfred's to find it empty. The odd thing Dick noticed was his bed was unkempt, now on his guard, Dick crept down the stairs and was about to check the kitchen when Alfred's voice echoed down the hall.

"In here, Master Dick."

Dick walked towards the sitting room where his parent's portrait sat above the fireplace and froze in the doorway. Guns pointed his way and his eyes found the butler whose hands and feet were tied together and was sitting hunched on the sofa. Laid back on the coffee table was The Joker who was grinning widely at the newcomer. He bounced from the table and flung his arm around the shocked acrobat and leant his head on his shoulder.

"Oh so glad you could join us Dicky Bird." Twisting to face him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "We've been waiting."

The Joker led Dick to the sofa pushing him down next to Alfred. Now that Dick was closer he noticed Alfred's features, a bruise was already forming on the man's jaw and Dick's brow furrowed deeply. The Joker began to talk and Dick turned his attention back to the clown.

"Now I asked for you do to something so simple for exchange for people's lives." He began, pacing back and forth. "And from what I've heard you failed. What are we going to do about that Dicky Bird?"

"If it was so simple, why didn't you do it yourself?"

Dick's face flung to the side as The Joker smacked his hand across his cheek. Dick let out a small growl in defiance and the clown reacted by pushing his finger against his bullet wound. Dick gasped lightly before scrunching his eyes in pain as The Joker pushed harder.

"Now Dicky Bird stop being so defiant. You have to punished for your insolence."

Dick sighed in relief as the clown backed off but his eyes widened in horror as The Joker turned his attention to the butler who kept his face nonchalant.

"What better way to punish a family man by punishing his family." The clown giggled before dragging Alfred by his hair to stand in a clear view for Dick to see.

"Wait stop," Dick exclaimed standing up lightening fast only to be held back by two of Joker's goons. He struggled in their grip as The Joker gave Alfred a playful slap and grinned wickedly as Dick growled with disgust. "Don't touch him."

As soon as the punch connected to Alfred's nose Dick flipped back smacking his two restrainers heads together and flung himself at The Joker. Both men fell to the floor and The Joker just chuckled in glee as Dick dominated him.

"So protective." The Joker sung not even bothering to struggle under the bigger male. Dick noticed the glint in The Joker's eye and was a moment too late as the goons recaptured their prey. Dick followed the clown's eyes and ceased his struggling. Alfred lay on the floor unconscious, a flash of blood pooling around his body had Dick blinking until the blood vanished. The Joker was watching Dick now and that sent a shiver down the acrobat's spine.

"What do you want?"

"I want my plans." The Joker ran a hand through his hair before giving Dick a painful punch to his stomach. Dick heaved and let out a small gasp as The Joker sprayed something in his face. Dick felt his head fuzz and his sight began to blur, he blinked in an attempt to clear his vision and fell to his knees in weakness. The Joker lifted the man's chin and gave Dick the chilliest grin. "You have two days. Don't disappoint me Dicky Bird."

Dick was dazed for a few moments too long and The Joker had fled. After his head cleared the acrobat rushed to Alfred's side and snarled.

* * *

When Alfred came to he was in his room, tucked into his bed. His nose felt like it was on fire and a pounding thundered behind his eye. He groaned lightly rubbing his temple recalling what had occurred and headed to the sitting room. He noticed some speckles of blood and some broken lamps.

"Master Dick?" Alfred called out. "Are you here?"

Silence. Alfred headed straight to the Batcave and called Bruce. Heading down the stairs awaiting Bruce's voice he found what he was hoping had been avoided.

"Alfred, what is it?"

"It seems Master Dick has gone after The Joker."

"What? What happened?"

"The Joker's presence here at the manor has put Master Dick over the edge."

"I'll find him, Alfred."

Alfred gazed at the broken and jagged glass of the empty suit chamber where Nightwing should be and spoke one last thing before hanging up.

"Don't threaten a family man with his family."


	7. Extremely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick catches up with The Joker only to be intercepted by Red Hood.  
> The antidote is finally ready and Bruce finally accepts his feelings.

"We have to find him." Damian sat arms folded watching his father's non-changing features. Robin followed him as the man's finger pressed a button on the dashboard and a map appeared showing the location of something or someone, Richard no doubt. "A tracking device?"

"Suit."

"You don't trust him?"

"Of course I do." Batman snapped slamming a hand on the steering wheel before gripping it tightly. Damian rose a brow at Bruce's reaction before turning back to the front. A few minutes went by with a silent duo before Batman pressed another button and Jason's voice flittered through the car.

"B, what's up?"

"I need you to intercept Nightwing."

There was a moment of silence before Jason replied.

"Where is he?"

"Heading North of where you are. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Are you sure about this Batman?"

"We need to inject the antidote. We can't risk The Joker finding out who Nightwing really is."

* * *

 

"Joker!" Nightwing shouted, hearing the icy chuckle all around him. His eyes flickered to a shadow and he flung himself to the residing building. "Come out!"

Another chuckle had Nightwing throwing himself at the voice and growled when he collided with the clown. Holding the resisting freak down Nightwing examined the man's features. He was gleeful, psychotically so which caused, even more, rage to flow through Dick's body.

"Nightwing." The Joker greeted. "What brings you to Gotham on such a beautiful evening?"

"When someone breaks into homes and hurts innocent people that usually gets my attention." Dick snapped.

"Oh you know me," the clown motioned with his hand. "I'm a killer for the innocent."

A spray suddenly sprayed into Dick's face and he jumped back crying out at the pain. The Joker was giggling away twirling around with delight not even making an attempt to flee. When Dick was able to focus again something caught his attention. There on The Joker's hand was a spec of red. Blood. More specifically Alfred's. Dick's brow furrowed and his whole body tensed. An angry growl emitted from him.

"Aww is the poor puppy angry?"

"Extremely."

The Joker was unable to get another word in when Dick bounded towards him and slammed his fist into the clown's face. Nightwing quickly followed the recoiling clown and threw him across the rooftop before picking him up and slamming him down.

"You don't get to hurt innocent people without consequences." Dick grasped the man's shirt roughly bringing the clown close. "I am that consequence."

"Oh, I'm so scared." The Joker mocked despite already bleeding from various places.

"You should be." Dick's whole aura went black and the Joker unintentionally shivered at the dark glare.

"Nightwing!"

Dick glanced up to see Red Hood standing on the opposite side of the roof walking towards them.

"What do you want Hood?"

"Step away from the clown," Jason announced throwing his gun up, aiming it at Dick without hesitation.

"Oh, my saviour." The Joker swooned, laughing hysterically silencing with a gargled noise at the punch that Dick administered which had even Jason wincing for the criminal.

"I can't do that."

"This isn't you Nightwing." Red Hood announced slowly inching forward. "You can't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

"Yes, he can." The clown laughed quickly turning his attention to the acrobat, his features turning deadly venomous. "I'm going to do it again. That butler has it coming."

When Jason saw all the light disappear from Dick's form he knew Joker had said something he was unable to hear.

"Wait, Nightwing!" Jason yelled as Dick picked the clown up and threw him over the edge of the building. Red Hood flew to the edge of the rooftop and peered down ready to see the clown splattered on the sidewalk. To his surprise he found The Joker hanging in midair by his foot upside down completely enraged with the outcome.

"I know who I am." Nightwing stood beside Red Hood as police cars began to invade the ally way. "This clown won't change that."

"You already called it in?" Jason was stunned turning to the smug acrobat.

"I called it in when I left the Manor."

"How'd you know where he was going to be?"

"I'm a detective. It's my job to know."

Dick knew under the helmet Jason was smirking and he let out a chuckle when the hooded figure nudged him playfully.

"Well, I better be going. Can't be seen with a goodie like you." He peered over the edge and called out. "Sorry Joke's."

The clown was speechless and Jason was astounded.

"You managed to shut him up."

"One of my many skills."

"See ya round Nightwing."

Dick watched as Jason leapt from building to building until he was out of sight before gracefully tumbling down to speak with the awaiting police.

* * *

 

"You were wrong."

"About?"

"Grayson."

"No." Batman stood, as he watched the acrobat speak to the detective in charge. "I wasn't."

* * *

 

When Batman returned with Robin to the cave Alfred was clearing away the shattered glass. Bruce was about to call out when he noticed the butler wasn't alone.

"I'm really sorry Alfred."

"It's quite alright Master Dick." The man patted him on the shoulder in comfort.

"I can do this myself. You need to rest."

"As do you sir, but your bullet hole doesn't seem to stop you."

Dick chuckled and stood to empty his dustpan in the bin. Turning around he found the duo watching them and he waved.

"Hey, guys. Where have you been?"

"Patrolling Grayson, since you did our job for us," Damian smirked with a small sense of pride for the acrobat.

"Dick come with me," Bruce ordered heading over to the computer not joining in with the greetings. Dick sighed and followed, peeking over the man's shoulder at what had the man's undying attention.

"What's up Bruce?"

"Here." Bruce offered the liquid filled syringe to the acrobat. "The antidote is done."

"Oh." Dick's eyes lost their shine for a moment before quickly taking the syringe with eagerness. "Thanks."

Richard injected himself and placed the syringe down before he began to walk away not wanting to interfere with the man's clear disinterest with him. An arm stopped him abruptly and he was forcefully twisted around and brought into the Dark Knight's arms.

"Bruce wha-"

Dick was cut off when the older male pressed his lips against his own and Dick almost instantly melted. Bruce pulled away and cupped Dick's cheek to which the acrobat leant into savouring Bruce's every touch.

"I haven't been here for you recently." Bruce started. "I apologise."

"Bruce you don't need to apologise."

"Yes, I do." Bruce sighed. "You managed to capture the man behind all this in one night where I couldn't in three weeks."

"You're welcome by the way." Dick grinned playfully, placing a hand on the bat symbol on Bruce's chest. He carefully outlined the bat's wing and fluttered his eyes up to meet Bruce's own. "You know you should have included me in the first place."

"And have The Joker know you are. I don't think so."

Dick pouted causing Bruce to smirk and press a kiss to the man's forehead. They stayed that way for to moments too long and Bruce had to remove himself from Dick's alluring aura. The acrobat noticed Bruce's hesitation and decided to lighten the mood.

"Come on I think Alfred's making Lobster Thermidor." Dick pulled away yanking at the man's wrist. "You're favourite."

Bruce finally smiled warmly and let Dick lead him towards the locker room. Undressing from the bat suit came with ease now, after many a night or morning of patrol the bat suit was like a second skin. The odd sensation, however, was not the cool air on his exposed skin that he was so used to now but the set of hands roaming his back.

"Dick, what are you doing?"

"Come on Bruce." Dick pressed a kiss to the man's neck, flicking his tongue over the older man's pulse point. "You know you want to."

Dick circled Bruce and stood before him placing his hands on Bruce's pectorals and slowly traced the man's taut body stopping at the hem of his pants. Dick glanced up biting his lip seductively almost asking Bruce to comply. The acrobat thought he could resist but watching Bruce remove the suit, exposing the muscled shoulders, the faint bruises that littered that body and what was held between the armoured legs had Dick urging forward. Bruce glanced down as Dick played with the hem dancing his fingers lightly over his abdomen causing an ever growing burning sensation to start in Bruce's body. He couldn't oppose his feelings any longer, Dick caused one too many fires and the only way to extinguish it was too finally let himself immerse in his lust for the acrobat. Bruce inched forward and pushed Dick against the wall, boxing him in with his body. His eyes had glazed over with lustful hunger and Bruce dived for the acrobat's neck only to snap away at the sudden voice of Tim echoing around the cave.

"Bruce? Dick?"

"Talk about bad timing." Dick sighed running a hand through his hair. He straighten himself and headed to the door opening it to find the younger male relieved to see him.

"There you are. Where's Bruce?"

"Changing," Dick smiled, "What's up?"

"Alfred sent me down. Dinners ready."

"You hear that Bruce, dinners done," Dick called behind him.

"Go on ahead, I'll be up in a moment."

Dick took a quick glance behind at Bruce and internally groaned in sexual frustration finding the older males behind bare and aching to be touched.

"You coming?" Tim called from the stairs and Dick forced himself to look away and nodded catching up with the teen throwing his arm around his shoulders rubbing his hair affectionately as they went. 


End file.
